


Люмос [миди]

by FoxAlica, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor!Derek Hale, M/M, Retelling, Slytherin!Stiles Stilinski, Translation, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxAlica/pseuds/FoxAlica, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: Комната зелий была темной и пустынной в этот час ночи, единственное, что освещало рабочее место, — шарлюмоса, который парил над головой. Дерек сосредоточился, повторяя про себя сложную последовательность варки. Это была самая опасная часть процесса, одно неверное движение — и все...
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043094
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	Люмос [миди]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lumos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545727) by [dr_girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_girlfriend/pseuds/dr_girlfriend). 



> Размер текста - миди (в оригинале 4340 слов)

— Привет.

Дерек оторвался от «Продвинутых зелий», подняв хмурый взгляд к янтарным — улыбающимся — глазам. Опять этот мальчишка Стилински. Он стал проклятием Дерека: всегда появлялся рядом с ним, нарушая покой своим громким солнечным смехом, своим беспокойным отвлекающим ртом, своими дурацкими милыми глазами...

Дерек обуздал беспорядочные мысли, раздражение в его взгляде усилилось, когда он увидел компанию слизеринцев, задержавшихся в нескольких шагах позади Стайлза. 

— Ты и твои друзья можете занять эту скамейку через минуту, — проворчал он. — Я почти закончил.

— О, эй... Я не... Серьезно, ты не должен... 

Дерек проигнорировал болтовню мальчишки, сунул в рот последний бутерброд и встал, собирая книги. Конечно, он планировал немного задержаться на свежем воздухе, под солнечными лучами, пока учился, но слизеринским соплякам явно было на это наплевать. 

— Всегда пожалуйста, — огрызнулся он.

Мальчишка Стилински просто смотрел на него, его мягкие розовые губы приоткрылись, а лицо раскраснелось. Когда Дерек снова взглянул на него, похоже, мозг Стайлза наконец-то заработал, и он неуверенно произнес: 

— Спасибо?

Отлично, даже не искреннее «спасибо». Дерек раздраженно фыркнул и зашагал прочь мимо группы слизеринцев, которые, казалось, увлеченно наблюдали за происходящим. Лидия Мартин — рыжеволосая девушка, которая всегда была рядом со Стайлзом, Эллисон Арджент, с которой Дерек старательно избегал встречаться взглядом, и Дэнни. У Денни и Дерека была общая трансфигурация, и он казался нормальным для слизеринца.

А может и нет. 

— Ну ты и облажался, Стилински, — Дерек услышал бормотание Дэнни, который присаживался на скамейку.

— Стайлз, ты безнадежен, — добавила Лидия.

Может быть, они думали, что Стайлзу стоило бы порезче прогнать Дерека со скамьи. Вполне в духе слизеринцев — полагать, будто они могут получить все, что хотят и когда хотят. Дерек пожал плечами и пошел искать новое место для чтения.

*** 

Комната зелий была темной и пустынной в этот час ночи, единственное, что освещало рабочее место, — шар _люмоса_ , который парил над головой. Дерек сосредоточился, повторяя про себя сложную последовательность варки. Это была самая опасная часть процесса, одно неверное движение — и все...

— О, привет! Это ты!

Звонкий голос испугал Дерека, заставив от неожиданности схватить пузырек с протертым в порошок волчьим аконитом. Выронив пузырек, он еще успел поймать его в полете, но с ужасом увидел, как в воздух взметнулось облако бледно-фиолетовой пыли.

— Эй, Дерек! Что ты здесь делаешь так поздно? Я думал, все уже ушли.

Стайлз продолжал что-то говорить, очевидно, не обращая внимания на причиненное им бедствие, пока Дерек осторожно затыкал пробкой флакон и стаскивал кожаные перчатки. Он не был уверен в том, что может произойти, но явно ничего хорошего.

Несколько секунд спустя Дерек почувствовал, как его горло сжалось, а сердце бешено заколотилось: сдавленные легкие попытались избавиться от порошка. Он отшатнулся на подкашивающихся ногах и рухнул на пол. Стараясь уйти от источника пыли, он ползком попятился, пока не ощутил, что прижимается к холодной каменной стене и дрожит всем телом. Прижался лбом к коленям, свернувшись калачиком и задыхаясь, пытаясь вдохнуть воздух сжавшимся горлом.

— Дерек! — голос Стайлза приглушался грохотом его собственного сердцебиения в ушах, но рука на щеке Дерека ощущалась теплом и поддержкой. — Дерек, посмотри на меня.

Голос Стайлза звучал резко и властно и настолько отличался от его обычного веселого тона, что Дерек не мог не подчиниться и поднял взгляд на удивленного Стайлза. 

— Хорошо. Все хорошо, — сказал тот. Теплота его голоса, казалось, заполнила Дерека, облегчая давление в груди. — Теперь дыши вместе со мной, вдыхай через нос и выдыхай через рот. Вдох... два… три… Выдох… два... три. Вдох... два… три… Выдох... два... три. Вот так.

Стайлз находился так близко, что Дерек мог видеть каждую прожилку в его янтарных глазах, мог уловить тепло его дыхания, когда он говорил. Он крепко прижал руку Дерека к своей груди, позволяя ему чувствовать, как поднималась и опускалась его грудная клетка. Дерек сосредоточился на этом ощущении, на ладони Стайлза, накрывающей его собственную, на теплой, твердой грудной клетке Стайлза под мантией. У него не выходило следовать указаниям Стайлза, но он все же сумел замедлить резкие, быстрые вдохи до нервного, дрожащего дыхания.

— Я знаю, что ты можешь это сделать, Дерек. Вдох... два… три… Выдох... два... три. — Другой рукой Стайлз мягко надавил на плечо Дерека, заставляя немного разогнуться, что сразу облегчило дыхание. — Ты молодец, я здесь, рядом с тобой. Вдох... два… три… Выдох... два...три.

Дерек не знал, как долго они так сидели — Стайлз считал, а Дерек потел и дрожал, пытаясь подстроиться под четкий и спокойный темп Стайлза со своим прерывистым дыханием. Наконец он почувствовал, что действие волчьего аконита ослабло и он может нормально дышать, спазм легких уменьшился. Его сердце все еще отчаянно билось, но беспорядочный пульс успокаивался в такт ударам сердца Стайлза.

— Теперь ты в порядке? — спросил Стайлз. После неуверенного кивка он сел рядом, тоже прижавшись спиной к стене. — Господи, да ты меня до смерти напугал! — сказал Стайлз, и если бы у Дерека хватило духу рассмеяться над иронией ситуации, он бы так и сделал. Он заметил, что Стайлз все еще держит его за руку, и, казалось, не спешит ее отпускать. Шар _люмоса_ над головой медленно потускнел, когда заклинание Дерека исчезло, теперь комната освещалась лишь луной во второй фазе.

— У меня они тоже были, — наконец сказал Стайлз. Дерек еще не был готов к разговору, он просто не знал, что сказать. — Панические атаки, — уточнил Стайлз. — Они стали регулярными, после того как умерла мама. Мне казалось, что я умираю, это было ужасно. Во всяком случае, мой папа говорил со мной во время приступов, знаешь, просто обо всем. Он... он маггл, но он замечательный. Мне здесь нравится, и я действительно хочу учиться, но... — голос Стайлза в этот момент дрожал не меньше самого Дерека. — Иногда я скучаю по нему. Понимаешь?

Дерек лишь сочувственно сжал руку Стайлза. Он слишком хорошо знал, каково это — скучать по своей семье. Они просидели в молчании дольше, чем, по мнению Дерека, мог выдержать Стайлз. Теперь, когда действие волчьего аконита закончилось, он чувствовал себя обессиленным и опустошенным. Странным образом ему нравилось просто сидеть рядом со Стайлзом, постепенно переставая ощущать, как затекают на холодном каменном полу ноги. Дыхание Стайлза было быстрым, но равномерным, а сердце билось часто, но ровно. Несколько раз Дереку казалось, что он собирается с духом, чтобы заговорить, но затем он колебался, как будто не хотел нарушать тишину и несколько мгновений нервно шуршал своими одеждами, прежде чем снова погрузиться в тишину.

Дерек наконец повернул голову и посмотрел на Стайлза, его профиль был четко очерчен в серебряном лунном свете. Он прикрыл глаза, длинные ресницы темнели на фоне усеянных родинками щек. Он снова и снова прикусывал нижнюю губу.

— Да говори уже, — наконец сказал Дерек, его голос звучал грубо и хрипло.

Глаза Стайлза широко распахнулись, он долго и напряженно смотрел Дереку в глаза, потом отвел взгляд и тихо рассмеялся. 

— Ну, я знаю, что тебе... это во мне не нравится, и я подумал... Большинство людей раздражает моя болтовня, — пробормотал Стайлз, пожимая плечами. — Я знаю, что слишком много говорю, и еще больше, когда нервничаю и... — он замолчал и, казалось, с интересом начал рассматривать манжету мантии, вертя ее в руках, пока она не начала угрожающе рваться.

— Мне ты не _не нравишься_ , — сказал Дерек, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке и не понимая, как жалко это прозвучало, пока не сорвалось с его собственных уст.

Стайлз на мгновение скривил рот, и его лицо приобрело болезненное выражение, прежде чем он снова пожал плечами, вновь кусая губу.

— Почему тебя это волнует? — не выдержал Дерек. В этом не было никакого смысла — обычно такие люди, как Стайлз, ненавидели Дерека так сильно и безоговорочно, что Дерек не думал ни о чем, кроме как ответить тем же.

— Я хотел быть твоим другом, — сказал Стайлз тихим и серьезным голосом, его сердце билось ровно.

— Но у тебя же много друзей, — пробормотал Дерек.

Стайлз поднял на Дерека широко раскрытые и искренние глаза. 

— Я хотел быть твоим другом.

Дерек вдруг почувствовал себя смущенным и загнанным в тупик, слишком уязвимым под этим ясным взглядом. Он поднялся на ноги, стряхивая воображаемую пыль с одежды.

Стайлз минуту наблюдал за ним, а затем со вздохом встал. 

— И вообще, что ты здесь делал так поздно? — спросил Стайлз, быстро пробегая взглядом по пузырькам и колбам, разложенным на столе.

Дерек, спотыкаясь, шагнул вперед, торопливо прижимая к себе открытую книгу с рецептами зелий, над которой он работал. 

— Разве тебе больше некуда идти, Стилински? — он попытался произнести эти слова надменно, но вместо этого они прозвучали смущающе жалобно.

Стайлз остановился там, где только что стоял, протянув руку, чтобы коснуться одной из ампул. 

— О, — тихо произнес он, отступая на шаг. — Ну да. Я думаю... думаю, что знаю.

Дерек почувствовал, как его живот скрутило от радостного тона Стайлза

— Увидимся завтра, — наконец сказал он. — У нас ведь сдвоенная травология, верно?

— Да, — Стайлз улыбнулся, немного неуверенно. — Увидимся.

***

Стайлз по-прежнему появлялся везде рядом с Дереком, но почему-то вместо того, чтобы раздражать, это приятно согревало душу. Он сидел рядом с Дереком на уроке травологии, отвлекая тем, что жевал кончик пера. Он обладал быстрым и проницательным умом, хотя, казалось, половину времени блуждал в облаках, а в остальное время на три шага опережая учебную программу. Вместо того чтобы обедать за столом своего факультета со своими друзьями слизеринцами, Стайлз все чаще и чаще находил Дерека, сидящего снаружи, без приглашения устраивался рядом со своей едой и болтал обо всем, что только случилось с ним за день. Он не ждал ответа от Дерека, а того болтовня Стайлза… успокаивала. 

Стайлз даже потащил Дерека на квиддич, впервые с тех пор, как он наблюдал за игрой Лоры. Грусть быстро прошла, когда Дерек увлекся игрой. Он даже громко зааплодировал голу Гриффиндора, игнорируя добродушные насмешки Стайлза и его слизеринских друзей.

И было еще кое что, удивлявшее Дерека. С тех пор как он потерял семью, он держался на расстоянии от всех своих однокурсников, даже из своего собственного факультета. А уж слизеринцев он вовсе считал худшими людьми, но Стайлз и его друзья оказались совсем не такими, какими он их себе представлял.

Все они блестяще учились — Лидия была на пути к тому, чтобы стать самым талантливым специалистом по нумерологии в своем поколении, Дэнни был гением как в маггловской технологии компьютеров, так и в алхимии, а Стайлз, казалось, мог стать мастером во всем, что бы ни приходило ему на ум. Он провел целую неделю, изучая русалочий язык, чтобы спросить русалок Черного озера, в какие игры они играют. Он вернулся мокрый и замерзший, в конце концов обменяв набор непромокаемых игральных карт на мешок резных речных камней — игры, которая оказалась удивительно увлекательной. Настолько, что Дерек и Стайлз проводили долгие часы перед камином в лазарете, бросая камни, в то время как простудившийся Стайлз шмыгал носом и чихал, а после страдал от отвратительного лекарства мадам Помфри.

Однако, помимо острого ума, Стайлз и его друзья не соответствовали предвзятым представлениям Дерека о слизеринцах. Поначалу Лидия держалась холодно, но ее очевидная привязанность к друзьям, особенно к Стайлзу, который был ее лучшим другом с первого курса, проявлялась в каждом ее движении. Дэнни был добродушен и спокоен, привнося тепло и спокойствие в группу. И Эллисон...

Дерек избегал Эллисон так долго, как только мог, пока наконец она не застала его одного. Он ожидал какого-то предупреждения, но вместо этого она извинилась за действия членов своей семьи. Оказалось, она давно хотела сказать ему это, но опасалась бередить раны. Она осудила действия своего отца и тети, не скрывая выступивших слез. Ее искренность тронула Дерека, и он пробормотал, что не винит ее. Очевидное облегчение Эллисон и улыбка с ямочками на щеках ослабили напряжение между ними.

И вот каким-то непостижимым образом у Дерека появились друзья. А еще был Стайлз, который казался ему не просто другом. Не то чтобы Дерек никогда не проявлял инициативу в отношениях, но когда их плечи соприкасались или ноги сталкивались под столом во время подготовки к Ж.А.Б.А, он чувствовал наполняющие тело жар и смущение. В такие моменты Дерек иногда почти решался, но все же опасался сделать первый шаг. Может, если бы Стайлз наклонился и поцеловал его или погладил ногой икру Дерека в приглашении…

Но, несмотря на длительные взгляды и прикосновения, Стайлз так и не решался, и Дереку оставалось только гадать и ждать.

***

Приближался конец первого семестра. Земли Хогвартса покрылись снегом, студенты были измотаны подготовкой к экзаменам. Дерек не видел Стайлза весь день, и наконец, когда наступил вечер, они почти столкнулись у входа в библиотеку.

— Дерек! — под глазами у Стайлза были темные круги, волосы торчали в разные стороны под странными углами, но улыбался он ярко и широко.

— Я... я просто хотел перекусить, — пробормотал Дерек.

— О! Я пойду с тобой, — сказал Стайлз, бросив взгляд на на книги и бумаги, которые он держал в руках.

— Нет, ты... У тебя были планы... — начал Дерек, указывая на дверь библиотеки.

— Нет, ничего страшного, я просто... — Стайлз перехватил свитки, попытавшись запихнуть их в переполненную сумку. Это казалось почти невозможным, и когда потертый кожаный ремешок наконец-то лопнул и сумка с грохотом упала на пол, бумаги и перья разлетелись по сторонам.

— Метла Малефисенты! — выругался Стайлз, присев на корточки и собирая рассыпавшееся содержимое сумки, но Дерек застыл на месте. Он мог только смотреть на клочок бумаги, который лежал у его ног. Точнее, на три лица, которые улыбались ему и махали в камеру. «Лора Хейл награждена международным магическим орденом “За заслуги”», — гласил заголовок «Ежедневного пророка», пожелтевший от времени, рваный и скрюченный по краям.

— Что? — спросил Дерек низким и дрожащим голосом.

Стайлз поднял голову и проследил за взглядом Дерека. Все надежды Дерека на то, что это просто какая-то ошибка, какое-то странное совпадение, мгновенно развеялись при виде виноватого выражения на его лице. Покраснев, он схватил газету и сунул ее в сумку, скрыв оживленные лица сестры и родителей Дерека. 

— Дерек, я... 

Дерек обнаружил, что ноги уже несут его из душного коридора на свежий воздух. Стайлз притворялся его другом, а вместо этого он — что? Следил за ним?

— Дерек, подожди! — Стайлз бросил все свои бумаги и перья и бросился вслед за Дереком. — Просто позволь мне объяснить!

Дерек ускорил шаг. Он чувствовал, как внутри нарастает давление, как ноют когти на кончиках пальцев, как зудят клыки в деснах. Он подлетел к двери и с силой потянул старинную медную ручку.

— Дерек, подожди! — Стайлз схватил его за рукав мантии, и Дерек, развернувшись, выдернул ее.

— Чего ждать? Слушать очередную слизеринскую ложь? — Дерек сплюнул. — Что это, какая-то шутка? Или пари? Притвориться моим другом, в то время как это все...

— Нет! — Дерек спросил себя, распознает ли ложь в быстром сердцебиении Стайлза. Возможно, тот тоже нашел способ хорошо притворяться. — Просто... Люди говорили всякие вещи о твоей семье, будто они были Пожирателями Смерти и их убили, потому что поддерживали Сам-Знаешь-Кого. Я знал, что это не может быть правдой, я просто хотел найти...

— Пожиратели Смерти, — голос Дерека прозвучал грубо и надломлено. Из всех странных слухов, из всех перешептываний, подслушанных его чуткими волчьими ушами, такого он никогда не слышал. Его захватила тоскливая пустота. Талия и Родриго Хейл, его родители… Его герои… Пожиратели Смерти? И _этому_ верят люди?

— Дерек... — лицо Стайлза было бледным, глаза огромными и умоляющими, и Дерек не мог даже взглянуть на него. Он почувствовал, как с его губ сорвалось рычание, увидел отражение красных глаз в радужке Стайлза, и тот испуганно отпрянул.

Дерек оттолкнул его и выбежал в коридор и наружу за дверь, мимо живой изгороди и двора. Его мысли путались — он просто должен был выбраться, должен оказаться в _безопасности_. Когда вместо снежных ухоженных лужаек он бежал уже по высокой слякотной траве, он сбросил свою сумку и шарф, ботинки и носки, мантию и остальную одежду. Его тело скручивало и выламывало, и Дерек перекинулся в свою волчью форму, убегая в темноту Запретного леса.

Он бежал, как ему показалось, несколько часов, волчья форма вытесняла человеческие мысли, вместо этого он острее чувствовал звуки и запахи Запретного леса. Прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как он позволял себе полностью перекинуться, и он наслаждался силой своих мускулов, симфонией запахов, порывами ветра, когда бежал, бежал и бежал. Другие ученики боялись Запретного леса, но он не таил в себе никакой опасности для Дерека. Существа, населявшие его, так же уважительно относились к его звериной форме, как и он к ним.

Наконец он начал уставать, длинные прыжки сменились медленной трусцой, и он, измученный и разбитый, повернул назад. Его окружали звуки леса, щебетание птиц, ржание единорогов, далекий шорох ивы. Дерек успокоился, отслеживая чутким слухом зов стада кентавров, шипение и хлопанье болотного фонарника. Но вдруг до него донесся новый звук, далекий и хриплый.

— Дерек!

Он осторожно направился на звук.

— Дерек! — крик становился все громче, когда Дерек приблизился и наконец выглянул из-за куста.

Стайлз выглядел измученным и грязным, его одежда была мокрой и грязной до колен, лицо исцарапано. В одной руке он держал волшебную палочку, а другой прижимал к груди сверток ткани. От него пахло магией, кровью и солью.

Дерек шагнул ближе, его желание успокоить Стайлза теперь противоречило звериным инстинктам. Находиться в Запретном лесу одному после наступления темноты было почти самоубийством, а Стайлз выглядел так, словно провел здесь несколько часов.

Дерек увидел, как Стайлз резко повернулся, и понял, что тот уже увидел блеск его красных глаз. Однако вместо страха, которого он ожидал, Стайлз упал на колени в слякоть, и у него вырвался резкий всхлип облегчения.

— Дерек! — Стайлз провел рукой по глазам, размазывая слезы, отчего его светлая кожа покрылась еще большими разводами из грязи и крови. — Слава Гэндальфу, я нашел тебя.

Дерек сделал несколько осторожных шагов в сторону Стайлза. Возможно, он нашел способ скрыть ложь в своем голосе или не выдать себя сердцебиением, но не было никакой возможности скрыть свой запах от волчьей формы Дерека. От Стайлза пахло чистой печалью и облегчением.

Дерек придвинулся еще ближе, ожидая, что едкий оттенок страха вплетется в нежный, теплый запах самого Стайлза. Вместо этого Стайлз протянул руку и осторожно положил ладонь на мех Дерека.

— Мне так жаль, — пробормотал Стайлз, его голос дрогнул. — Я просто... Ты мне _нравишься_ , и я хотел узнать тебя поближе. Но ты никогда ничего не рассказываешь, а ты же знаешь, каково мне, когда я чего-то не знаю. И это _неправильно_ , понимаю, но я всего лишь хотел... Я всего лишь хотел быть ближе к тебе, хоть как-то, из-за того... из-за того, что я к тебе чувствую. И ничего страшного, если ты не чувствуешь того же или даже не хочешь больше быть моим другом, я пойму...

Стайлз зарылся лицом в шерсть Дерека, крепко обнимая его за шею. Дерек слегка отстранился и лизнул его в лицо, пробуя на вкус грязь, кровь и слезы, заставив его неожиданно замолчать. Затем он вздрогнул, встряхнулся и вернулся в свою человеческую форму.

Стайлз распахнул глаза и приоткрыл рот, скользнул взглядом по телу Дерека, а затем застенчиво отвернулся. Молча протянул сверток ткани, и Дерек узнал свою мантию. Она пахла им и Стайлзом, и этот запах странно успокаивал Дерека, когда он надел ее. 

Дереку потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы снова обрести человеческий голос. 

— Ты знал, что я оборотень, — наконец обвинил он.

Стайлз кивнул. 

— Я догадался, когда увидел, что ты варишь зелье из волчьего аконита. Но я не был уверен, пока не увидел в коридоре твои глаза...

— Ты не боишься?

— Боюсь? Нет, это... это круто. Вообще-то, довольно круто!

Дерек поймал себя на том, что изучает лицо Стайлза, но видит только искренность.

— Не все так думают, — пробормотал он наконец, опустив взгляд на свои босые грязные ноги.

— Именно это и случилось с твоей семьей, не так ли? — голос Стайлза звучал неуверенно, но пах он решительностью. — Нет, все было тщательно скрыто, но ты же знаешь меня, я хорошо умею искать. И я видел, как Кейт Арджент отправили в Азкабан...

— Да, — Дерек сделал глубокий вдох, а затем медленно выдохнул. — Она обманула меня. Она была студенткой Хогвартса, но намного старше меня. Она притворилась, будто я ей нравлюсь, и я рассказал ей все о нас. О нашем доме. Она сказала, что приедет и я мог бы познакомить ее с мамой и папой, но вместо этого она... Она сожгла их всех. Дом все еще дымился, когда мы с Лорой вернулись.

— _Кровь Мерлина_ , — выдохнул Стайлз. — Дерек, мне... мне так жаль. И мне жаль, что я так обманул твое доверие, мне следовало просто... просто быть терпеливым.

Дерек почувствовал, как его губ невольно коснулась улыбка.

— Это совсем на тебя не похоже.

— Ах да? — Стайлз улыбнулся в ответ, толкнув плечом Дерека. — Умный волк.

Дерек мог бы оставить все, как есть, мог бы вернуться со Стайлзом, не говоря больше ни слова, но что-то в этой ночи заставляло его чувствовать себя храбрым и безрассудным. 

— Ты сказал... Ты сказал, что я тебе _нравлюсь_. — На лице Стайлза под слоем грязи проступил розовый румянец. 

— Если ты... я имею в виду, я не хотел, чтобы между нами возникли странности, если...

Дерек наклонился, и окончание фразы потонуло в поцелуе. Стайлз сначал замер от удивления, а затем подался вперед, практически взгромождаясь на колени Дерека. Поцелуй был медленным и сладким и имел привкус соли и горячего шоколада. Стайлз запротестовал самым восхитительным образом, когда Дерек наконец оторвался от него, задыхаясь.

— Тогда ладно, — улыбка Стайлза была ослепительной. — Полагаю, это дает ответы на многие вопросы.

Дерек улыбнулся в ответ. Он встал на ноги и протянул руку, помогая подняться Стайлзу. Они шли по Запретному лесу рука об руку, время от времени останавливаясь, чтобы согреться в объятьях друг друга и обменяться нежными поцелуями.

— Смотри, — тихо сказал Стайлз, когда они приблизились к небольшой поляне. Дерек проследил за его жестом. Небольшое стадо фестралов паслось на заснеженной земле, изредка взмахиваякрыльями.

— Ты их видишь? — удивленно спросил Дерек. Он всегда думал, что один их видит, все остальные замечали лишь самодвижущиеся экипажи, которые везли старших учеников от станции Хогсмид до Хогвартса.

— Да, — голос Стайлза был полон тоски. — Я знаю, люди думают, что они страшные, но я считаю... Ведь правда они красивые?

Дерек посмотрел на мальчишку рядом с собой, который настолько переживал за него, что, наплевав на собственную безопасность, пошёл за волком в Запретный лес. Мальчишку, который, похоже, видел красоту во всём, даже в разбитой на осколки душе Дерека.

— Да, — ответил Дерек, не сводя глаз со Стайлза. — Красивые.

Нежно улыбнувшись, Стайлз взял Дерека за руку, и они пошли в сторону Хогвартса, который гостеприимно сиял теплым светом.


End file.
